


Sirius Accidentally Confesses to Remus in French

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, French Sirius Black, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: When Remus finally gets the nerve to tell Sirius how he feels, he doesn’t get the reaction he expects when Sirius breaks out into incomprehensible French.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Sirius Accidentally Confesses to Remus in French

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“Okay, so you know what you’re gonna say, right?”

“I think so.”

“Don’t forget to smile. It’s gonna be weird if you don’t smile.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Remus. Relax. It’s no big deal. All you’re doing is telling your best friend that you’re madly, hopelessly, desperately in love with him. Easy,” James cheered, slapping Remus on the back as they stood at the bottom of the stairs in the Gryffindor common room.

Sirius was just fifteen steps away from him. Climbing the stairs suddenly felt like climbing a mountain.

Remus gulped. “What if he says no?”

“He’s not going to say no,” James assured, rolling his eyes as he pushed Remus up the first step. “Go on, before he starts wondering where we are and this whole thing is ruined.”

With a sharp inhale, Remus made his way towards the door, step by stumbling step, and nodded to himself as he turned the knob.

“There you are,” Sirius said, knelt down in the middle of a pile of clothes on the floor, trying to shove everything into his trunk with little success. “Can you help me pack? I don’t know how everything fit in here in the fall.”

“Sure,” Remus said, his voice high and tight, grateful for the distraction, happy to procrastinate as long as humanly possible. But when Sirius smiled brightly at him, that one stray strand of hair falling into his face, Remus’ heart lurched and he stepped away. “Actually, I can’t.”

Sirius’ eyebrows knitted together. “Why? All my clothes are clean. Well, mostly.”

“I have to tell you something.”

“That sounds scary.”

“It is,” Remus nodded, before quickly catching himself. “I mean, it’s not, it’s just…we’re going home tomorrow, so I wanted to tell you before we left.”

“Okay.”

Remus sighed. Now or never. Just like they rehearsed. “But you have to stand up.”

“You’re not having some kind of early-moon change, are you?” Sirius asked warily, rising to his feet. He pressed the back of his hand to Remus’ forehead. “You’re not hot.”

“No, no,” Remus assured, trying to keep the script in his head, trying not to think too hard about Sirius’ hand on his skin. “Okay. So. I’ve known you for five years now, and you’re my best friend.”

Sirius nodded. “Am I supposed to pretend that’s news?”

Remus frowned. “You have to let me say this without interrupting.” Sirius cocked an eyebrow, but motioned for Remus to continue. “We’ve done some really stupid stuff together, and we’ve sat in detention probably more than any student in the history of Hogwarts, and we’ve told each other everything, even the embarrassing secrets. But I haven’t told you something, and it’s absolutely killing me, so I need to tell you before I explode.”

Taking a breath, Remus gathered every ounce of courage laced in the Gryffindor walls. “From the second you walked on that train, you made me feel accepted. You’ve always made me feel happy to be me. You make me feel like I’m home. And I thought it was just because we were best friends, you know? But then I realized that I didn’t want to go out on my prefect rounds because I wanted to be next to you. I didn’t want to see all the girls gawking over you because I was afraid you might actually like one of them. I didn’t want to stop looking at you in case you smiled at me, because your smile is one of my favorite things in the world.”

Remus paused. Here it was. The big finale.

“So all of this is to say that…I like you,” Remus finally said, a ghost of a smile tugging on the corners of his lips, trying not to let the reckless hope swimming in his eyes drown Sirius. “Maybe it’s stupid, but I couldn’t go another summer without telling you. And you don’t have to, you know, like me back, but I just wanted you to know.”

Remus steeled himself, waiting for Sirius to burst out in laughter, congratulating him on another fantastic prank, waiting for Sirius to fall over and die, his heart unable to take the strain, waiting for Sirius to do quite literally anything except stand in front of him, blinking. Shifting from foot to foot, Remus bit the inside of his cheek.

Maybe he shouldn’t have done it.

Maybe he shouldn’t have listened to James.

Maybe he shouldn’t have fallen in love with his best friend.

“Please say something,” Remus begged quietly, “you’re scaring me.”

“ _Tu regoles_.”

Whatever Remus was expecting, it wasn’t that. “What?”

“ _Il n’y a aucun moyen que tu m’aimes bien, je veux dire, moi? Es-tu sûr? J’ai eu peur de te dire ce que je ressens, et pendant tout ce temps, tu mas vraiment aimé de retour? S’il te plait, dis-moi que ce n’est pas une blague, Remus, en fait, non, si c’est une blague, je ne veux pas savoir, jette-moi de balcon et–_ ”

“Are you speaking French?” Remus blurted, trying to process the string of words falling from Sirius’ lips, laced with rolling letters and sounds he had never heard before.

“Huh?” Sirius said, finally glancing at Remus with wide eyes, as if seeing him clearly for the first time.

Remus’ eyebrows knitted together. “You can speak French?”

Sirius’ lips twisted to the side, but nothing could hide the sheepish smile spreading across his face. “My parents made me take lessons when I was a kid. Sometimes it just…comes out when I get nervous.”

“You’ve never been nervous in the last five years I’ve known you?”

Sirius couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he had been nervous during his time at Hogwarts. The first time the boys were running from Snape and took refuge in a closet, their bodies pressed together; would Remus feel how hard his heart beat against his ribs? After every moon in those tense few minutes after Remus came back to his body and Sirius scrambled to heal what wounds he could; would Remus hear the relief laced in his quiet crooning? During the Gryffindor Christmas party fourth year, when Sirius and Remus accidentally stood under the mistletoe and had to endure James’ goading calls all night; would Remus see how much Sirius actually wanted to kiss him?

Instead of admitting it, Sirius shrugged. “I guess it only happens in extreme circumstances.”

“Well, you kind of have another problem,” Remus said with a nervous grimace. “I didn’t understand a single word you said. So now you’re gonna have to say it again. In English this time, please.”

Gulping, Sirius nodded. He didn’t think he could convince Remus he forgot everything. “I said that there’s no way you like me. Because I like you, and I’ve been too afraid to tell you this whole time. But if it’s just a joke, I’d rather you spare me the pain and just throw me off the balcony.”

Remus was vaguely aware of Sirius stepping closer to him, his fingers ghosting along his hand under their palms pressed together. “It’s not a joke. I promise.”

“So…you like me. And…I like you.”

“Seems like that’s the case.”

“I think I’m going to die,” Sirius said, only partially kidding.

Remus brushed the hair away from Sirius’ face, his breath catching as Sirius went still beneath his touch. “Please don’t.”

Sirius hadn’t kissed anyone before. He had thought about it several hundred times, but he had never allowed himself to imagine that his first kiss would be with Remus. He wasn’t sure who began leaning, but warm breath splashed on his cheeks as they grew closer and closer together, eyelashes already fluttering.

Four quick knocks rapped on the door, followed by two hard knocks.

Freezing just inches away from Remus’ lips, Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

The door opened and James poked his head through the crack, a Jack-o-lantern grin carved into his face. “That’s the secret door password to see if you guys are making out yet or not.”

“The secret door password also means you wait until I tell you to come in,” Remus grumbled, but James only rolled his eyes as he strolled in, peering at Sirius’ ruffled hair and Remus’ pouted lips.

“Do this mean you guys are a thing now?”

“Wait a second,” Sirius said, glancing between the two boys. “You knew?”

James threw his arm around Remus’ shoulder, pulling him in close. “Who do you think had to listen to Remus practice over and over and over and over–” He was cut off by Remus’ elbow jamming into his stomach, grunting at the impact.

“I needed someone to make sure I didn’t chicken out,” Remus huffed, and then turned to James. “Did you know that Sirius speaks French?”

“No he doesn’t.”

“ _Je vous demande pardon. Tu viens de gâcher mon premier baiser, donc je dormirais avec un oeil ouvert si j’étais toi._ ”

“Holy shit! French is the language of love, right? You gotta teach me, Lily would love that!” James exclaimed, bounding over to Sirius with stars in his eyes.

Ignoring him, Sirius lowered himself back down into his nest of clothes waiting to be shoved into his trunk. “No way.”

“C’mon, please! Speak more pretty words!”

Sirius was resolute, shaking his head as he glanced up at Remus. “I’m saving my pretty words for special occasions.”


End file.
